The invention relates to a drive device according to the introductory part of claim 1.
In known devices of this kind the feed means can be formed as a drag cable or consists of a connecting cable and current conducting rails which are connected therewith and guided parallel to the guide rails and at which the current for the electric motor is taken off. Moreover, it is also known to arrange a traction means longitudinally in the guide rail and retain it at the ends thereof as well as to use this chain as current feed means for an electric motor which runs along on a carriage at a guide rail. The traction means in that case obtains the drive current for the electric motor by way of a tightening device mounted at one end of the guide rail for the traction means. The operation with a drag cable is very disturbing for the user, whilst in the cases of the current rail feed and the current-conducting traction means the current feed is possible only from one end of the guide rail, in the vicinity of which the mains socket necessary for the current feed is arranged. If the drive current is to be fed from the other end of the guide rail because the socket lies in the vicinity thereof, then the current feed at the guide rail has to be changed in expensive manner, if not even two embodiments of the guide rail are needed and have to be kept in storage.